Kongfu World - Day 13
:For the level before the v1.8 update, see Kongfu World - Day 13 (Pre-1.8). Normal mode= |Zombie = Summoned: |EM2 = Pre-existed: Two Max no.: Four |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Kongfu World - Day 12 |after = Kongfu World - Day 14}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat Kongfu Zombies at Level 1. Difficulty *The player is forced to understand the mechanics of this type of level first: **The player is first given an amount of time until one of the bronze statues break. If the player destroys the bronze statue before the time runs out, the statue as well as the Gargantuar Bronze inside it will be destroyed. Otherwise, the Gargantuar Bronze will break free from the statue, and the player is forced to defeat it instead. **Note that freed Gargantuar Bronzes can have special abilities, which makes the level becomes very hard. **The amount of time only shows the time until the next statue breaks, which means the player has to figure out which will be the next statue by themself. *Potato Mines, Pea Pods and Torchwoods are all given for defeating the Gargantuar Bronzes effectively. However, as this is a conveyor-belt level, luck is still required to win, and the player may have to retry a lot of times. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = First flag |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food |zombie7 = |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food |zombie8 = |note8 = Final wave}} Strategy *The player must have a proper defense to beat both the Gargantuar Bronzes and the regular zombies. **The Radish and Spikeweed combo is pretty obvious. Behind it would obviously be the Fire Gourds, and behind them should be the Pea Pod and Torchwood combo. *With everything you have, activate the Taiji Tiles as quick as you can, and dig the plants planted there up later to set up your defense if needed. That way, you will have four more Plant Food at the start of the level. *Note that you can only handle a maximum amount of two Gargantuar Bronzes in this level, so you must break at least 3 bronze statues before the Gargantuar Bronze in it is freed. Restart the level immediately if not accomplished. **You can either break the first bronze statue (the one in the middle) by feeding Plant Food to Pea Pod with a Torchwood in front of it or Potato Mines. (Note that Potato Mine also counts Gargantuar Bronze as a zombie, which means it will explode once charged if planted under it) If you cannot destroy the first bronze statue, you have no chance to win, restart the level immediately. **For the next ones, take them out with Potato Mines. In situations like this, Potato Mine's Plant Food ability would be extremely useful, as it can be used to have it instantly charged, as well as making duplicates of them in other lanes. If one lands right under a bronze statue, it will deal huge damage to it immediately. If it only lands near the statue, it can be triggered by other zombies, blowing them and the bronze statue up all at once, or it can be saved for an another try of Plant Food. You can also use Pea Pod's Plant Food for help beating the statues. *Unless you are either very lucky or your plants are very strong, it is unlikely you will be able to destroy the top bronze statue in time. So prepare your defense to have your last fight with the Bronze Gargantuar. **If 2 Bronze Gargantuars are freed, then it is required to have a proper defense, as these are all Qigong Gargantuars, which can pull plants like Qigong Zombie and summons zombies. Its pulling ability along with the summoned Hammer Zombies, Blew Zombies and especially the Torch Monk Zombies can wipe out your entire defense with ease. **It is recommended to have only 1 Bronze Gargantuar being freed, as even though you still have the chance to lose because of the regular zombies, you will still have a high chance being able to use the old "block-and-destroy" strategy just as you did with normal Gargantuars, as all other zombies will be instantly killed once the Bronze Gargantuars are all destroyed. Gallery NewKFW13M.png|Level menu NewKFW13G1.png NewKFW13G2.png|Final wave NewKFW13R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Kongfu World Day 13 Bronze Matrix《植物大战僵尸2》- 功夫世界 13天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Unlocked Fume-shroom - Kung-Fu World Day 13 (Ep.99)|By |-| Hard mode= |Zombie = ~ : Summoned: ~ : |EM2 = Pre-existed: Two Max no.: Four |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Kongfu World - Day 12 |after = Kongfu World - Day 14}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies at Levels 2-3. Difficulty *All zombies, including the Gargantuar Bronzes, are Level 2. Unless the player has upgraded at least Pea Pods, Torchwoods and Potato Mines, there would be no chance for the player to win, forcing them to spend gems on using Cuke. Strategies *A fun fact with this type of level is that it can be finished instantly with one single Cuke, as the Cukes can destroy all zombies on the lawn, including the bronze statues and the Gargantuar Bronzes. And once all the Gargantuar Bronzes have been destroyed, the player wins instantly. In other words, unless you have leveled-up plants given in the level, passing it would cost 15 gems. Gallery NewKFW13HG1.png NewKFW13HG2.png|Final wave NewKFW13HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Kongfu World Day 13 Bronze Matrix《植物大战僵尸2》- 功夫世界 13天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Unlocked Fume-shroom - Kung-Fu World Day 13 (Ep.99)|By How would you rate Kongfu World - Day 13's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Bronze Matrix Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with two flags Category:Conveyor-belt levels